The wolves declare a war
by bellapouts
Summary: Emmett accidentally kills Paul, and the Cullen's have to flee with Bella, faking her death. But the wolves won't give up on wanting revenge. Complete.
1. You bit him?

BPOV

The Cullen's front door burst open and Emmett ran in.

"We have to leave, now before it's too late!" he yelled.

"Emmett? You actually bit him? But the treaty says…" began Edward. Emmett sighed.

"I know, Edward. If one of us were to bite a human, the wolves would declare a war. This is exactly why we need to leave right now. Get Bella out of harms way; get the family out of harms way…"

"You bit a human!" exclaimed Jasper, angrily, "Did you insert any venom?"

"No, I… I sucked his blood. But he's not dead. Just… just nearly dead."

"What?" screamed everyone in unison.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to…" started Emmett.

Emmett was interrupted by the door bursting open and wolves walked in, looking angry.

"WINDOW!" screamed Alice. We ran over to the window and jumped out, Edward carrying me in his arms. We ran over to the jeep and the Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme jumped in. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I climbed into the Volvo. In a second we were speeding off down the road, Edward at the wheel. I turned to catch a fleeting glimpse of the wolf pack coming out of the house.

"Emmett is so stupid!" cursed Jasper.

"Edward, what did he do?" I asked him. Edward sighed as we turned a corner. I didn't dare look down at the Speedometer.

"He was in shock, it was hard to read his mind, but it was there. Paul crossed the line by accident. He got into a fight with Emmett and Paul shoved Emmett's head down and his mouth was open… and he accidentally bit him. It was a mere accident. You guys can't _really _blame Emmett all that much," explained Edward.

"Edward, do you know where you're going?" asked Alice.

"The airport."

"We can never return to Forks," sighed Jasper.

"Charlie…" I whispered, more to myself than to the others, but of course, they heard.

"Hmm… that's a tough one," said Jasper, frowning.

"But of course!" shrieked Alice.

"What?" I pondered.

"Ring your dad right now and tell him that I'm taking you to Jacksonville to see your mother! But we tell them that you and I pull up at a supermarket and you… you… you get run over by a drunken truck driver! Then we have a funeral for you, and your dad doesn't need to worry about you."

Alice's idea did seem kind of… logical.

"So… I'll never be able to see either of them again?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"Bella… if you are going to join us, then this will…"

"Alice, I get it. It's just… you know I'll miss him, and Renee. The both of them…" I whispered.

"Bella, you'll be fine with us," comforted Edward.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he replied.

"BLEH!" yelled Jasper. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and dialled Charlie's number on my phone.

"_Bella?" _

"Hi dad! What are you up to?"

"_I'm down at Billy Black's place. A boy got killed by a bear! Everyone's grieving, of course. Where are you?_"

Killed by a bear? That was a lame death.

"I'm with the Cullen's, dad. Alice is taking me to Jacksonville to see mom!"

"_Jacksonville? When?_"

"Um… today."

"_Can't you wait until tomorrow?_"

"No, we're going to hop on a plane to Jacksonville in ten minutes," I lied, "I'm sorry about the late notice. I only just remembered to call."

"_Okay…well, is HE going?"_

"No, he's out with his brothers and sisters. I'm with Alice, waiting for the plane."

"_Oh, that's good. Well… bye, Bells."_

"See you later, dad. I love you."

And with that, I hung up for one final time. Everyone was staring at me.

"He's at the Black's house. Apparently, a boy got killed by a bear and everyone is grieving. It's a cover up, of course," I explained. Before anyone could say anything my phone rang. I jumped and looked down at it. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Bella? Bella, where are you? Where are you going?" _

"Oh, hey."

_"Bella, you've got to come back. It's not safe with them! Don't you realise that? The big bloodsucker killed Paul. He killed him, Bella. What if you're next? What if you're killed? Come home."_

"They would never hurt me. I trust them with my life, Jake."

"_But what if it was by accident, Bells? What if you ended up buried in the ground…" _

The phone was snatched out of my hand by Jasper. He threw it out of the window and wound the window up.

I frowned at him.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Bella, you can't talk to the wolves. They'll trace the call. They'll follow us. They'll try and take you away, or kill one of us."

I sighed.

"He's worried that I'll be killed. He told me to go back…"

The car stopped and Edward turned to face me.

"Is that what you want, Bella? To go back? To Jacob?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"No! No, no, NO. I need you, Edward. You and you alone. I can't leave you. You're my everything. You make me whole. You won't leave me, and I won't leave you."

He leaned in and kissed me. The jeep pulled up behind us and I saw Emmett hop out and walk over to us.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"Oh, Edward and Bella want to snuggle," giggled Alice. Emmett actually laughed. Thank god! I was worried we had lost him.

"Maybe you should drive then, Alice, and let Edward and Bella snuggle on the backseat," suggested Emmett. Alice and Edward swapped seats. I grinned as I realised that Edward was next to me. He grabbed my left hand with his right and he linked hands. I yearned for his touch so much, lately. I was addicted to it. To his presence. To Edward…

Edward explained my fake death plan to Emmett while he squeezed my hand occasionally. Emmett listened intently.

"Oh… well in that case, Esme said there was a little motel down the road. We shouldn't jump on a plane just yet, but wait a bit," suggested Emmett.

"Good idea, Emmett!" I congratulated. Jasper turned and frowned at me.

"You get back to sex, lady!"

I laughed. Sex – as if!

So we drove down to the motel and I remembered Emmett's words. _Esme said there was a little motel down the road_. I laughed. It was a huge, flashy motel – as usual, the Cullen's liked to spend money.

"Now surely _this _big thing is worthy of the Cullen's!" I laughed as we hopped in the elevator to go up to our rooms. Alice grinned at me as she walked off to her room with Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme walked down with them to go to their rooms too. Edward and I would be sharing a room.

Edward turned the key in our door and walked in. I eagerly followed. The room was large and white. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room and an en suite. It was perfect! I lay down on the bed, Edward next to me. He leaned in and kissed me – on the lips.

"Ooh, what a sight! Shame on me for forgetting the camera! That would have been worthy of you tube!" came Alice's voice. I jumped and saw Alice standing behind us clutching her phone, grinning at us. She dialled a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Charlie?" she asked dramatically. She sounded upset – very upset.

"_Alice? Hey! How are you? How's Bella? Did she give you the casserole I made for your parents? I wasn't sure if they'd like it. I'll have to invite them round for dinner sometime. Maybe Bella could cook. I'm really not a good cook. Bella on the other hand…"_

Alice had the phone on loud speaker.

"Charlie… I'm so… so… s sorry!" she fake blubbered, "but… in Jacksonville… Bella was run over by a… a… drunken truck driver… it's… it's…"

"_Bella? What? No! NO! No! NO NO NO NO NO! My little girl… it can't… no…"_

"I'm so, so sorry… it's my entire fault! We shouldn't have stopped for drinks…"

_"Alice, I don't blame you. Of course I don't blame you. It's that bloody truck driver that I blame. Um… what… what… her body…"_

"Carlisle's sending it away. She'll be… be put in a coffin to… rest… her funeral's on Monday… I'm so, so sorry, Charlie. This must be awful for you. Edward and the others are distraught. Edward's actually kind of suicidal. He's so cut, really. But I can imagine that it would be worse for you…"

Alice left the room still talking to Charlie. I sighed and smiled sadly at Edward. Then it sank in.

"'My funeral's on Monday'?" I repeated. Edward nodded.

"In… in _Forks?" _

"Yep."

"Are you going to go?"

He chuckled.

"Of course I have to go, Bella. It'd look suspicious if I didn't. You know that."

I smiled imagining Edward at my funeral. It was Saturday night currently, so… two days from now, my funeral was dated.

"When are you going to change me?" I asked Edward. He looked away and I frowned.

"Edward! That was the agreement! Was it not? I married you last week! You have to keep your end of the bargain! You have to! Edward…"

He smiled and we snuggled closer under the sheets. Even though his skin was cold, I felt somewhat warmer, safer next to him.

"I can't break the promise I made you, Mrs. Cullen. I will keep my end of the bargain. But the change has to wait…"

"Edward! We agreed to do it after the wedding! Don't you want me?"

He looked shocked.

"Bella, you must never say that! I want you _forever_! That's why I married you, is it not?"

"Yes, but…"

"I just need to be sure that change is really what you want. Do you want me?"

"Yes! Of course I want you! I love you more than anything else! I want to become a vampire to spend eternity with you! Doesn't that mean anything to you, Edward?"

"If you're sure…"

"I am, Edward. I've made my decision. Now you have to make yours. If you want me, then change me."

"I love you Isabella Marie."

"I love you, Edward."

He sighed.

"Then I'll change you tomorrow."

"No, Edward. Change me now."


	2. Bloody Edward

BPOV

"No," said Edward, firmly.

"Why not? What's wrong with now?" I demanded.

"Because… can't we have just one special last night before I change you?"

"But…"

"Please, Bella."

"Fine. But…"

"I promise to change you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, if…"

"I won't break my promise."

"Fine."

"One special night?"

"Yes. But _only _one?"

"As many as you like, Edward."

JACOBPOV

"I can't believe those bastards killed Paul!" I yelled when Charlie had left. The others sighed and looked away, sadly.

"Are we just going to sit here and do _nothing_? Those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers broke the treaty!"

Sam sighed.

"Jacob, calm down. You in that sort of state aren't going to help anyone," he said softly.

"War!" yelled Seth.

"Avenge Paul's death!" agreed Quil and Embry.

"War?" asked Leah, "whatever for?"

I sighed. Leah was so dumb.

"THEY BROKE THE GOD DAMN TREATY! THEY BLOODY KILLED PAUL! THEY BIT HIM! THOSE BASTARDS! BASTARDS!"

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up. It was Charlie.

"Hello?"

"_Jacob… Jacob… oh, it's horrible!" _

"I know. Paul's death was a shock to us too, Charlie."

"_No… not Paul, Bella."_

"What about her?"

"_Alice took her to Jacksonville to see her mother, and Bella was run over by a drunken truck driver!"_

"Is she okay?"

"_N no… she's… she's… left."_

"Left?"

"_Dead. Gone forever."_

"She's… _dead?" _

"_The funeral's on Monday. Bella would have liked it if you were there. She liked you."_

Yes, she did like me. More than she knew… but that could change.

"I'm so, so sorry, Charlie, but… I have to go."

I hung up the phone. The others were staring at me.

"Charlie said that Bella was run over in Jacksonville and died."

"Oh Jacob…"

"QUIL! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR GRIEVING! She's not even dead."

"Jacob, you're going to have to face it. Bella's dead," argued Quil. I sighed.

"Charlie said she died in Jacksonville, just now. But she's with the bloodsuckers. They wouldn't go to a sunny place like Jacksonville! It barely rains twice a year there! Now those bloodsuckers wouldn't want to be seen in the sunlight, would they?"

Leah frowned. "Yes, but…"

I ignored her babbling and pulled out my phone. I dialled Bella's number.

"_Hello?_"

It was Bella. She was alive! But that meant… oh no! They were going to change her into one of them!

"I knew it! I knew you were alive, Bells. Come back to me. Come home. Don't let them change you into one of them!"

The line went dead. I hung up and grinned at the others.

"That was her! She actually answered her phone! She's alive! She's alive! I knew it!" I cried with joy.

BPOV

"Hello?" I spoke into my phone.

"_I knew it! I knew you were alive, Bella. Come back to me. Come home. Don't let them change you into one of them!" _

Jacob? Crap. Crap. Crap. I hung up and looked over at Edward. So much for our last special night with me as a human.

"That was him," I whispered, unable to say his name.

"Jacob?"

"Yes. He knows now, that I'm not dead. How dumb I am! Why did I answer the phone? _Why_?" I sobbed.

"Give it to me," ordered Edward. I threw him the phone. He squashed it into tiny pieces with his hands and threw it out of the window. Wow. Two phones out of the window in one day.

"Bella, don't stress. Everything will be fine. Trust me on that one."

"You're sure?" I asked, wiping my tears. He nodded and pulled me closer. I let my tears out onto his shoulder.

"Don't cry," he soothed, "It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

"Edward, never leave me."

It was a demand – my demand. I couldn't bear it if I lost him.

"I promise I won't."

I sighed and he kissed my hair.

"Alice is ordering some black clothes," he told me. I frowned.

"Black? Why?" I asked.

"For the funeral."

"What funeral?"

"Your funeral."

"Oh."

My funeral… my funeral…

"Why are you going? Why are all of you returning to Forks with the wolves waiting to spring? _Why_?" I asked.

Edward sighed.

"Bella, you've got to understand. Alice is supposed to be your best friend. I'm your _husband_. People would… think that we cared nothing for you if we didn't go. We don't really have a choice. Emmett will be staying here with you. It'll be bad enough for the wolves to see _us_. But it'd be a whole lot worse if Emmett were to go. Could you imagine that? Could you? Emmett, the killer of that werewolf."

"What about Rosalie? She's his mate. What if they go after her?"

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Victoria did. You killed James, so she tried to kill me – your mate."

"Yes, but the wolves are different. They want us all dead for being associates with Emmett," explained Edward.

"But I don't want any of you to… to…"

I couldn't use the word. I couldn't. Die.

"None of us will die, Bella. Surely you know us well enough by now to know that we'll be fine."

"But…"

"Think about it, Bella. We managed with James, Victoria and the newborns. Does that count for anything?"

"But the wolves have killed vampires too," I argued, "They killed Laurent and managed a bunch of newborn vampires! Do you know the story?"

"Yes, I know the story. But honestly, Bella, there's no need to worry. The minute that funeral ends, we'll be out of there before those dogs can even move," he promised.

But I was still worried, and I had every right to be. Even the _slightest _thing could happen that could kill any one of the Cullen's.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked, trying to change the subject. I looked down at my stomach. I was, indeed, extremely hungry. Had I eaten lunch? The day had passed so quickly for me to do anything, yet alone eat. My tummy grumbled in answer to Edward's question. He chuckled.

"I guess my tummy's right. I am hungry," I joked.

JACOBPOV

It was good to hear Bella's voice again. It had been so long. How I yearned to hold her in my arms. What did Edward have that I didn't? Well, that was easy. Money, good looks, charm, a great car, immortality… surely there was some way that I could win her over? Surely there was some way that I could lure her to me, away from the bloodsuckers… for good. But the question was: how? There was surely _something_ I could do. Surely…

What had she told me about that bloodsucker? What was his name? James! Yes, that was it. James. He had told her that he had her mother and that if she didn't go and meet him, her mother would die, and if she told her bloodsuckers about it, her mother would die. If only this James person was still alive, I could learn so much from him.

"Rumour has it that the bloodsuckers are attending Bella's so called funeral," said a voice, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see Embry and Quil standing behind me, watching me.

"What?" I laughed, "They're stupid enough to actually come _back_ to Forks?"

"Well… yeah. That's what they're doing," explained Quil. So they would be back. My one chance to kill them all – especially Edward. Bella would be so upset about losing him, that she would come back to me, and she would be mine, once and for all. No Edward, just Jacob. She would like that, and if she didn't, then I would make her. There were ways…

EPOV

It had been an eventful day. Everyone was watching Alice in case she had a vision of the wolves attacking, but I thought differently. The wolves wouldn't attack us in a motel crowded with people, they would wait until we were alone. I was worried for Bella's safety. She was so fragile, and this talk of changing… I wasn't too keen on it. But it would be easier to keep her safe, and it would mean that we could be together for the rest of our lives. I suppose if she really wanted to…

"Edward?"

I looked up at my beautiful Bella, who was watching me intently. I could see that she was fighting back sleep.

"Bella, you need your rest," I told her. She sighed and lay down next to me on the bed.

"You forgot our agreement, Edward," she whispered. I frowned.

"What agreement?"

"I want you," she muttered.

Oh. That was what she was trying at.

"Can't we wait until you're a vampire?" I asked, trying to stall. I didn't want to hurt her.

"No, Edward. The agreement was _before_," she argued, "Please, Edward."

I gave in with a sigh and she grinned and began to undo the buttons on my shirt.

EMPOV

The door burst open and Alice and Jasper walked in, huge grins on their faces.

"Guess what?" squealed Alice, ignoring the fact that Rosalie was lying naked on the bed, scowling.

"What?" she snarled.

"Bella and Edward are having sex!" she giggled.

"Wow!" I gasped, "How long have they been going?"

"About an hour, Bella totally seduced him!"

"Alice, you can't seduce vampires," grinned Rosalie. Oh, thank god for that. She had forgotten that she was lying on the bed naked with everyone looking, which meant that I wouldn't have to deal with her anger. Yay!

"Bella can, it must be her gift," joked Jasper, "wow, and the emotions coming from that room are totally… yeah."

I sighed. I wish _I _could feel people's lustful emotions.

"Hey! Let's walk in on…" I started.

"EMMETT! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" yelled Edward's voice from the other room. Damn. Stupid mind reader.

"So much for that…" I muttered.

"Edward walks in on us all the time!" whined Rosalie. I put my arm around her. It was true. Edward had walked in on us a lot of times in the past.

"We don't need a detailed explanation of your sex life, Rosalie," joked Jasper.

"EMMETT AND ROSALIE, GET THOSE DISGUSTING IMAGES OUT OF YOUR HEADS!"

Bloody Edward.


	3. Scrambled eggs on toast

BPOV

The next morning I woke up next to Edward in the big bed and a thought struck my mind. I sat bolt upright and Edward's smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. I looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, won't there need to be a _body _in the coffin at my fake funeral?"

He laughed.

"Is that it? I thought it would be much more serious than that. Don't worry about that. Carlisle and Esme told Charlie _they _would organise your fake funeral. They told him they've got a cousin who works in the funeral business. He bought it, of course. The body's going to be a dummy. Nobody will be keen on looking into the coffin… so there'll be a dummy in your grave," he explained.

Oh. Well… that explained some of it.

"That's quite amusing, really," I yawned. Then I remembered. Today was my 'change' date.

"Come into Esme and Carlisle's room. Esme cooked you a fantastic meal for you to eat… before your change," he told me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up into his eyes and was saddened by them. They weren't black, but they weren't golden brown either. They were in between. Edward would want a feed soon.

We went into Esme and Carlisle's room and Esme sat me down at the table. I looked down at a large, white plate with scrambled eggs on toast. I grinned up at Esme.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I know these things."

She sounded so much like Renee. I could remember her saying similar things to me when I was just a plain little girl living in Phoenix, before I moved in with Charlie, before I met Edward and his family, before we married. I loved Edward, and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. But I could only imagine the pain that Charlie and Renee would be enduring over my… 'Death.' But of course Jacob wouldn't be grieving. He knew I was alive, he had heard my voice on the phone, no one else's…

I hooked into my plate of scrambled eggs. For a vampire, Esme was a wonderful cook. 'Such a great motherly figure,' as Edward had once described her.

After I was done with my eggs, a plate with a yummy-looking piece of cheesecake on top replaced my empty plate. How had Esme known?

"Thank you, Esme," I told her when my cheesecake was finished.

"There was nothing to it, Bella. I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you so much, Esme, you've been so good to me lately…"

"It's the least I can do."

"So have the others. They've been really good to me as well, and… I don't deserve it."

Esme looked shocked.

"Why do you think that?" she pondered. I sighed.

"Well… all the drama I've caused your family…" I started.

"Our family, Bella. Our family," she corrected.

I grinned at her as Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me out into the hallway. I was so lucky to have him. Last night had taken my virginity from me and proved to me that… Edward was my perfect match… and great in the bedroom, I might add.

"Bella… I'm going to ask you one _last_ time. Are you absolutely sure you want me to bite you and… and change you into a vampire? Is that what you _really_ want?" said Edward.

I knew what he was trying to say. He wasn't asking me if I wanted to become a vampire, he was asking me if I wanted to be with _him_.

"Edward I told you the day we were married and it seems I'll be telling you for the rest of our lives, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, through sickness and in health, and I, Isabella Marie Swan, want you to bite me and change me into a vampire right _now_. Does that answer your monotonous questions?"

He chuckled and led me into our room. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Do I need your supervision, Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"No, I think you'll be alright. But just remember if anything happens, I'll be right outside," he told us, before departing from the room.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Don't get tired of me saying this, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No you don't, I love _you_ more."

"We'll see," I whispered. He sighed and bent down to my neck. He kissed me once, before I felt his sharp teeth in my neck, inserting the venom.

Pain shot through my body, but not once, did I regret my decision. It hurt so badly. I felt my body shaking about violently, Edward squeezing my hand sadly. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he couldn't cry. A scream escaped my throat, loud and terrifying.

"Shhhh," soothed Edward. It didn't ease the pain, but it comforted me to know that Edward was by my side.

CPOV

I stood outside Edward and Bella's door as a man in a suit walked towards me. He was a posh looking man who looked angry and irritated.

"Excuse me, sir. But may I be allowed through this door?" he asked. He didn't sound polite, if that was what he was aiming for.

"Whatever for?" I asked him, mimicking his try at politeness. He sighed.

"I don't appreciate games, sir. Let me through that door this instant!" he snapped.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Do you work here?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. A loud scream came from inside Edward and Bella's room.

"Cullen? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Now I recognised this man. His sister had died at the hospital with a heart problem. That Dr. Stevenson held all the blame. I had tried to reason with him about the treatment he was giving her, but he wouldn't listen. Her life could have been spared…

"Yes, that's me."

"You're the mongrel who could have saved my sister! You told me yourself that that Dr. Stevenson would kill her! Why didn't you try and save her?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He was an arrogant man," I told him. He laughed mockingly.

"Right, you IDIOT. That idiotic bastard also stole the girl of my dreams off of me last year! Rachel… she was so pretty, so wonderful, so made for ME, until that idiot Stevenson came along… I'm working here tonight and received complaints from several people who heard screams coming from that room. Now either let me through, or I will be forced to…"

"Spencer? What are you shouting about _now_?" came a man's voice. I looked over the man's shoulder to see another man in a black suit walking up to us. I recognised this man. He was the hotel manager.

"This man is blocking my way! Someone in that room is screaming and will cause a great deal of havoc if they do not stop, Bert!" whinged Spencer. Bert sighed.

"Spencer this is a very high quality hotel. The Cullen's are paying very good money for these rooms and have made some _very _generous tips downstairs," argued Bert.

I had started it. When I had walked past I had dropped a roll of a thousand dollar notes in the tips box. Then Alice and Emmett had done the same. Of course Alice wouldn't miss a chance to spend or give away money.

"I don't appreciate being called an idiot, either. We try to be scarce. If you'd like, we could always change hotels…" I started. Bert looked like he had just been shot in the heart with a bullet. Those tips had worked.

"No, no, sir. That won't be necessary at all. Will it, Spencer? You and your family are welcome to stay for as _long_ as you like. We quite enjoy having your company."

Spencer sighed. I wonder if I had gotten him fired. I would have to drop some more money in the tip box tonight if Bella continued her screams. Not that I blamed her. The pain she would be going through right now… I shuddered.

"I do apologise for the screams. My daughter in law…" I started, but Bert cut me off.

"Really, Mr. Cullen. Its fine, whatever the reason may be. I've heard a great deal about you. My daughter is a trainee doctor down at the hospital in Forks," explained Bert.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Rachel," he told me.

Rachel? She had potential to be a very well known doctor someday. She had assisted me with Mike Newton, when he had been in a very dangerous car crash at the parking lot at Forks High when he had spotted Edward and Bella kissing when he had driven past.

"She's very experienced, even for a trainee. You should be proud. She'll make a great doctor in a few years," I told him. He beamed.

"She's getting married next month, lovely man. He works at the hospital too. I'm sure you've heard of him. Dr. Stevenson?"

"RACHEL'S MARRYING THAT IDIOT? HE'S A FR…" began Spencer.

"I beg your pardon, Spencer! How dare you! I think I should take you downstairs now!" argued Bert. I sighed in relief when they walked off, Bert still yelling at Spencer.

Another scream came from Edward's room. Poor Bella…

I hoped she would pull through.

--

**Sorry all :D I'm leaving you here. Because I want to get to work on the next chapter right about… now. So here's this chapter and I hope you all liked it. And please, if you're reading my story, it'd be nice if you reviewed so I know what people think of it.**

Bellapouts


	4. Are you gonna eat that?

**BPOV**

That whole day, Edward never left my side. He held my hand and wiped my tears every second of the pain. His presence comforted me; to know that he wasn't keen on leaving my side anytime soon.

I shook violently and rolled off of the bed into Edward's arms.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay…" he kept on repeating, over and over, but I never grew tired of it; of hearing his voice. He put me back on the bed and I realised that my tears weren't leaking out, as they had been constantly doing so all day. I was… changing. I closed my eyelids and let out a scream. Edward's grip on my hand tightened. It was going to be a long, painful night.

**APOV**

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I were all sitting in Esme and Carlisle's room, waiting and listening. We heard Bella screaming again and we all flinched.

"This is horrible," muttered Emmett, "poor Bella…"

"She'll pull through," said Esme, confidently.

I sat up as a vision filled my head.

_Bella was sitting on the lounge next to Emmett. _

"_Emmett, I am not playing uno, okay? When the others get back from the funeral you can ask them to play with you," said Bella._

"_Come on, Bella! One game! What have you got to lose?" pushed Emmett._

And then the vision ended. But… that was impossible. Bella wouldn't be sitting on the lounge next to Emmett tomorrow if she was going through the change… unless she stopped sometime between then and now…

"Al, are you okay?" asked Jasper. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, it was a good vision," I reassured him. He eyed me suspiciously and I kissed him.

I could only imagine the shopping trips I could take Bella on when she was a newborn vampire!

**BPOV**

I shook violently again and all at once…

The pain stopped. I felt funny now that it had stopped. I sat up, my eyes still closed and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"You're back… you're back…" he muttered, squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Am I a vampire now?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it! Wow! You only took about a day to change!" he babbled.

"Um… is that good?"

"You bet it is! I was so worried… so saddened. I saw you on the bed and it hurt me to know that no matter how much you screamed, I couldn't help you… I couldn't leave your side…"

I looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, it's okay. It's fine. Everything's fine now. You don't have to worry about me being a human! I can finally defend myself! Do you have any idea how happy that makes me? But most of all, most of all, I have you!"

"For eternity…" he whispered.

"For eternity," I repeated. I looked over at the mirror on the wall. My eyes were golden brown and my appearance wasn't too different to how I was used to looking at myself.

"Wow, I haven't changed much," I mused. Edward chuckled.

"You've always been beautiful. That's why your look didn't change. Do you remember Mike, Eric and Tyler? They thought you were beautiful too, and trust me, the thoughts that some of the other guys were having about you were… kind of the same. They all think you're beautiful, Bella. All of them, me especially," he told me.

"Can you still smell me?" I asked.

"Last time I checked, I had a nose."

"Do you still want to eat me?"

He chuckled.

"Of course! I want to gobble you up for dinner!" he joked. Then I remembered.

"Edward! The funeral! It's today! You've got to get ready… I'm holding you up!" I reminded him. He merely chuckled and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and I decided to go and see the others. I walked out of the door and into the open door of Carlisle and Esme's room. Everyone bar Edward was there. They were all dressed in black dresses and suits, except for Emmett.

"Bella?" gasped Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!" grinned Alice, dancing over to me to kiss my cheek.

"That was a quick change!" joked Emmett.

"Yeah," agreed Rosalie, sending a grin my way for like… the first time EVER!

I grinned at all of them.

"Have fun at my funeral, guys!" I joked. Emmett laughed and smacked me on the back with his hand. Alice handed me a bowl with a red substance in it.

"Bear blood," she told me, "We don't have time to take you on your first hunt, so there you go… and… I hope it keeps you satiated."

Edward walked in wearing a black suit. I went over to examine him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Someone looks handsome!" I joked.

"Well it is my wife's funeral. I think Bella would like it if I looked handsome at her funeral," he joked, squeezing my cheek softly.

"Oh I'm sure she'd love to see her husband looking so devilishly handsome," I joked back.

"We're going to have to leave now; we've got the drive down to Forks. It's an overcast day so we should be fine," ordered Carlisle.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen!" joked Jasper.

Edward kissed me goodbye and everyone piled out of the room to go to my fake funeral.

"You're grieving remember," I shouted after Edward. I shut the door and turned to face Emmett. He would be staying with me. Being Paul's killer, if the wolves saw him then… they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I hoped Edward and the others would be okay…

"We're going to have so much fun!" he said sarcastically, flashing his white teeth at me.

"We're not leaving this room, Emmett, and believe me, Alice will be watching, so she'll know if you're naughty," I reminded him. He laughed.

"So? Who cares what Alice thinks!" he laughed.

"Edward, remember? He reads minds. He cares what Alice thinks."

Emmett laughed again.

"So? It's just Edward!"

"You'll reconsider that when he kicks your butt!"

"Why would he kick my butt?"

"For driving me insane!"

Emmett looked down at my bowl of bear blood that Alice had given me.

"Aw man, are you gonna eat that?"

--

**This is a shorter chapter than my others. Simply because I want the funeral to be a different chapter… maybe it'll take up two chapters? I don't know. My fingers are the ones typing so I guess it's up to them… remember to rate and review!**


	5. Confrontation

**You know you love me. Review.**

**EDPOV**

The six of us, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and I all crammed into Emmett's jeep on the way to the funeral. We were all silent the whole drive there. I looked out the window as I saw the Welcome to Forks sign and sighed. Would the pack give us any trouble? Well, I didn't know.

We pulled up outside the church and went in. We walked down the aisle and sat in the front next to Renee and Charlie. Renee's face was red. It looked like she had been crying a lot lately, and I didn't blame her. I guess it was our fault her daughter was 'dead.'

A horrible smell filled my nostrils and I shuddered. They were here.

_Who's stinking up the place, I wonder… _Rosalie.

_They're right behind us… _Alice.

_Don't worry, Edward… _Esme.

_YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING HER, EDWARD – WITH YOUR LIFE!... _Jacob.

_Filthy BLOODSUCKERS… _Leah. What was _she _doing at _Bella's _funeral?

_WATCH YOUR BACK, BLOODSUCKER!... _Jacob.

I sighed. All I could do was try to ignore them.

_The Cullen's are here… and I don't even recognise half of the other people here. What sort of a mother am I?... _Renee.

It was hard ignoring the voices in my head. I hated that. I hated that everyone's thoughts filled my mind so that my mind was so clouded I didn't even have space to think on my own.

The minister started and I tried to concentrate on Bella's face in my mind. I was going to go home to her and we would get as far away as possible from Forks… from the pack… from Jacob.

_Bet you love this. Watching everyone grieve over a girl that's not even dead. And if you hadn't ruined her life and succumbed her, she'd still be a normal human being with a normal happy life. You destroyed her… _Jacob again. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I was… I was a monster. I had ruined Bella's life. But _would _she have been better off with a _werewolf_ than a _vampire_? What was the difference?

_I LIKE ROSE'S BREASTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BLONDES CAN'T DENY… _Rosalie. Now where had I heard that song before? Ah, yes. From Emmett. I hoped he was okay with Bella…

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Will you play uno?" asked Emmett, pleadingly. I sighed and put my empty bowl of blood onto the floor.

"Why don't you get one of the others to play when they get back from the funeral?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to play uno. What if Jacob was ripping Edward's flesh off as we spoke?

"Well… how about an arm wrestle? You're a newborn, so there's no way you could beat THE EMMETT."

I giggled.

"Of course," I grinned. We walked over to the coffee table and put our right elbows on it. We joined hands and the fight was on. This was all new to me, and it was strange to see Emmett straining to move my hand, when I wasn't even _doing _anything. I sighed, and with one swift movement, I knocked Emmett's hand straight through the coffee table. I jumped up at once and remembered what Edward had once said about Esme's wrath when Jasper and Emmett had broken past coffee tables.

Emmett broke the silence with a slight chuckle.

"Oh," I groaned.

"It's going to be pretty hard to get a replacement before they get back," said Emmett simply. He looked down at his watch. "Which will be really soon."

I groaned, before an idea struck me.

"Wait, Emmett! All of the coffee tables in this place are the same!" I exclaimed. Emmett frowned.

"You're going to steal a coffee table from some human's room?" he asked, as if this was the worst thing possible. I ignored him.

"No, of course not!" I said quickly. "We'll just swap Esme's table with the table in mine and Edward's room."

There was a knock on the door. Unthinkingly, I raced over to answer it. As I opened the door, I let out a gasp. It wasn't Edward, as I had hoped, it was Spencer. I felt my throat burning. I did not move. Spencer's eyes flickered to mine.

"Contacts," I said simply. It was the best explanation I could think of for my dangerous newborn eyes. I felt Emmett come up behind me and grasp my shoulders firmly. He was probably thinking that I would try something…

"Yes… well, madam, I heard a… loud disturbance coming from in here, and I was wondering if… all was well?" he said, rather rudely. So in other words, he was just stickybeaking?

"That was me," lied Emmett from behind me, not bothering to give Spencer an explanation. Spencer looked up at Emmett and gulped.

"Of course, well… I'll… just… leave you be."

Spencer nodded once and we watched him walking down the corridor. Emmett closed the door quickly and turned to me, grinning.

"Wow, Bella! I was wondering whether you were going to eat him for a minute there!" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I won't be a crazed newborn, after all."

**EDPOV**

I stood up and walked up to the front of the church for my reading. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the thoughts coming from the werewolves. I didn't need paper; I had learnt it off by heart.

"Isabella Cullen will always be remembered as the new girl in Forks. Even though I've only known her two years, the memory of her clings to me like a monkey clings to his tree. I loved Isabella, and I still do. She meant the world to me, she was my everything. She had a healthy relationship with my family, and we will always love her as she loved us. And as of a few months ago, she and I were married. We were both happy. There were no regrets."

The last part was thrown in for Jacob's benefit. He needed to understand. His wild theories annoyed me. Bella and I were _both_ happy together and there _were _no regrets. I ignored the cursing coming from Jacob and continued with my reading.

"She was everything I could ever ask for. I loved her more than anything. I would have given my life to keep her on this Earth. But we will always remember her in our hearts, we will not forget."

I walked back down to the pew and took up my seat in front of Jacob.

_You piece of…._

I tried to focus on Esme's thoughts instead of Jacob's.

_You did well, Edward. Ignore them, all of them. Bella loves you more than anything. She chose you over him. Remember that. _

Esme smiled warmly at me as she looked into my eyes sadly. I sighed as we all stood to leave. I caught a tearful Renee by the shoulder.

"Renee, I'm so sorry."

Renee coughed and looked into my eyes. It pained me to look at her. She was suffering a great deal, all because of me and my family being what we are. Renee's face was red and tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked awful.

"Bella…" was all she could say, before being taken away by Phil. I sighed as I approached Charlie, who was standing next to Billy Black. Ignoring Billy's hateful glare, I turned to Charlie.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie."

He sighed and looked at me.

"She loved you," he said sadly. "She loved you more than anything. I could tell…"

I sighed.

"Are you going to the burial?" asked Billy, coldly.

"No, my family and I must be moving along. Carlisle has yet another job offer, elsewhere…"

I was careful not to tell him where we were going. A pack of wolves on our tail was not needed.

Billy grunted and I nodded once to Charlie, before walking over to Rosalie and the others.

_We must move quickly, Edward. What is their plan of action? _Carlisle.

For the first time that day, I focused completely on Jacob's thoughts. He was following us closely with the pack.

_You'll pay, you filthy little bloodsucker! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR HER! _

Jacob's thoughts made me flinch as we moved outside. The jeep was insight. We quickened our pace a little, but so did the werewolves.

When we were out of sight from the mourners, Jacob and his pack got closer.

"Where are you going, Cullen? Off to drain Bella of her life?" he asked, impatiently. And then I lost it. I turned and looked him in the full.

"She's one of us now, Jacob. _I _changed her of her _own _free will."

"Edward!" shouted Rosalie. In an instant, I felt two pairs of arms restraining me.

"Leave," hissed Rosalie.

"Where's Bella?" demanded Jacob. "WHERE IS SHE?"

_She's not one of YOU. You're lying, and I know it. Where is she? You know I'll find her, Edward. I'll snatch her from you so fast that you won't even notice her absence. And there'll be no hope for her saviour, Edward. None whatsoever. I will find her. I will protect her. No matter what, I will have her. And you and your family will DIE for what your brother did to Paul._

I shuddered, and turn and ran into the open door of the jeep, closely followed by Rosalie. I shut the door and Carlisle drove off into the distance.

"Edward, what were you thinking?" snarled Rosalie. "You know he only wants a reason to start a fight!"

I sighed and looked out of the window. Jacob's thoughts scarred me. I had to get Bella as far away from him as possible.

**BPOV**

The door burst open and Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walked in. But where was Edward? From the sad looks on their faces, I could easily tell that something had happened. They had encountered the wolves, no doubt.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Rosalie, as she walked into Emmett's arms.

"He's coming. We told him not to come up until he had his head cleared."

'Had his head cleared'? What did that mean?

"Did it… how was it?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"It was… okay," said Jasper. Rosalie snorted.

"Did you forget the whole 'funeral' thing, Jasper?" she asked angrily. "And the whole Edward versus Jacob ordeal outside the church?"

"What happened?" I demanded of her. I wanted to hear it from Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. And besides, I knew I would get the truth from Rosalie, no matter how bad that truth may be.

"They were all there," came a familiar velvety voice from the doorway. I grinned at Edward and ran into his outstretched arms.

"Are you okay?" I muttered into his chest. He sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Jacob was… no, Alice, of course not. Anyway, Bella, it's nothing to worry about. Just a little confrontation between Jacob and myself."

I sighed. He complained about _me _editing my thoughts!

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" I pushed. He looked away. That answered my question.

"What happened? Please, Edward. Tell me the truth. What happened outside of the church? Rosalie said it was an 'Edward versus Jacob ordeal.' It would have been more than a 'confrontation.' I can tell."

Edward frowned at Rosalie.

"Rosalie likes to… over exaggerate things."

"Tell her, Edward. Tell her everything. Why must you lie to her?" growled Rosalie. I wanted to gasp out loud. Since when did Rosalie stick up for me? We had never _really _been on good terms over the last two years. But perhaps she was beginning to change her mind about me.

"Okay, okay," sighed Edward in defeat. "Jacob confronted me after the funeral, out of view from the humans. He was demanding to know where you were, and he told me he would 'have' you, no matter what. And he told me that my family would soon be dead."

I gasped. Jacob had said that? What had happened to the loving, caring Jacob I remembered from my human life? I guess the old saying was true. People _do _change.

-

**I'm ending it there. I could write more, but I'll save it for the next chapter, hm? I didn't really like Edward's reading… so please review me on that so I know if it was okay. If it wasn't, I might have to change it. But you guys decide, so let me know. Please review! I love coming home every afternoon and seeing the odd review in my inbox. It makes my day. :)**

**-Bellapouts**


	6. Nothing

**BPOV  
**

There was a knock on the door as Spencer came in.

"There's a man downstairs. He wishes to see you. He said he means no harm. His name is… um… it starts with a J. I can't quite remember," he said, before turning around and walking out. I gasped and turned to Edward.

"It's him!" I gasped. Edward sighed.

"I don't know how he found us, but you won't ever have to face Jacob Black in _my _lifetime."

"Maybe we should," I suggested. Edward froze.

"It's too dangerous! And you're a newborn, there's too many humans down there!"

"When Spencer came in before," said Emmett, "Bella didn't react at all."

Edward sighed.

"You really want to see him?"

I nodded.

"Maybe I can make him see sense. At least let me try!" I begged. He took my hand in his.

"Jasper, Carlisle, accompany us."

I grinned. He had given in to my desperate pleas. Jasper and Carlisle accompanied us down the stairs, Alice had given me some brown contacts and told me to hold my breath. Jacob was standing in the middle of the room. It was packed with humans. I ignored the burning in my throat. Jacob gasped when he saw me.

"You… you changed her?" he whispered, turning his head away from me.

"Please, Jacob," I said, taking a step closer.

He looked up at me, sighing.

"Bella… I… I followed your bloodsuckers here. I had to see… had to _know…_"

"Had to know what?" I demanded. Edward growled.

"If what _he _said was true. If you were really gone…" finished Jacob, not meeting my eyes.

"But I _am _here, Jake!" I exclaimed. "No matter _who _or _what _I am, I'll always be clumsy little Bella."

"I'm sorry, Bella. The pack want their revenge. Emmett killed Paul," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he didn't. Paul crossed the line first, and tried to attack Emmett. Emmett was defending himself. Paul's death was an accident," I told him. I had to convince him, I needed to rid the Cullen's of danger.

"Charlie was so upset today, even for him. Thinking you were dead… well, Charlie's tough. But he's still tortured inside, Bella. He was right to try and keep you away from Edward. He knew what was coming. We all did."

His words burned a whole in my heart.

"Charlie…" I whispered. "Oh, Charlie…"

"Don't push her," warned Edward. Jacob ignored him.

"I'll try and talk to the pack, okay? But I'm not making any promises. There's nine of them, and one of me. I just don't care anymore, Bella. I am nothing, I have nothing. You were my everything. I needed you, and… you left."

"I had no choice!" I whispered. "You were all going to kill the Cullen's, remember? I had to go… I just had to."

"Goodbye, Bella. I don't know who you are anymore. You don't, either. No one does. Whoever you are, you aren't Bella."

He turned and disappeared into the sunset. I collapsed into Edward's arms, waiting for the tears to come, but they did not come.

Jacob was right. He was nothing, and I was nothing. My world had fallen apart. I couldn't live without Edward, and I couldn't live without Jacob. I was torn both ways. I wasn't whole.

I was nothing.

-

**And… that's the end! It took me a long time to get the end up, even though it was so short. This chapter was very emotional. You can figure out what happens next for yourselves :) Bella loved Jacob, and Bella loved Edward. There were two pieces of Bella, Jacob and Edward. Without Jacob, one piece of her, she wasn't whole. She was nothing. **

**X**

**-Bellapouts**


End file.
